


He is safe now

by Silver_KnightShade



Series: Post CA:CW AU Tony-centric oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Dark!Friday, Dark!JARVIS, Dark!Vision, Hurt Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, M/M, More Vision-centric but it is because of Tony, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Team Cap bashing but not friendly, Not there yet though, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sorry Not Sorry, Tony/Jarvis relationship - implied, bordeline evil, manipulative AIs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: Vision refused to let any more harm come to his father. Those who stood against him would find there were more satisfying ways to get revenge. He just needed a little help...and he knew exactly where to find it.





	He is safe now

**Author's Note:**

> Another from the list of one-shots I have mostly done. I was trying out more with my new editor program. This one was the closest to being done. Not perfect but I was happy with it.

# He is safe now

Floating back into Stark Tower, Vision held a satisfied smile on his face. It was done…finally, it was done. The UN hearing went better than he had even dreamed it could have. It was all due to patience and planning that he and FRIDAY had done for the past 7 months.

You see once Vision had finally figured out where Tony Stark had disappeared to he went after him. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw once he reached Siberia. When finding the person he considered his father sprawled out on the ground breathing shallowly, the android saw only red. It was a not something he was used to feeling…all this anger. He wasn’t feeling anything close to this when Wanda threw him through all those floors. Cradling the body of his father he pushed aside the feelings, for now. At the moment, Tony was all that mattered.

Looking around he got a feel for what happened and was not content with what had occurred. He also found the video of the murder of two people, a quick search told him just who the people were. That was important information and he could only guess it was of who was in this video that this happened. The end result of the fight was his father struggling to breathe. It was because of this video, at least that was a high probability, and the shield left behind told Vision who had caused the damage. Gathering up his father and everything left behind he brought Iron Man back to Stark Tower.

Once Tony was in surgery Vision decided it was time to make sure this would never happen again. Telling the UN his Father was in critical condition and wouldn’t be available to speak with them. He handed over the information of what happened, twisting it a little bit to have Ross deal with the fallout. For a while gave him the time he needed. After all, Vision didn’t need sleep. He could work constantly and working is what he was going to be doing for a long time.

Consulting FRIDAY, Vision began pouring over the internet and every file that had ever been touched by Tony before his existence. There was a very specific reason for this and after telling his little sister, she was on board. FRIDAY was not above being sinister when it came to her Boss. The fact that he was now being worked on to keep him alive tipped the scales… She would not allow this travesty to be a simple oversight. She would work with Vision to figure out how his plan could work.

The plan was simple. Nothing digital was ever completely destroyed, especially if that touched the internet. What they were looking for very specific handy work. They were pulling codes together reweaving them into something that was going to be able to help them…Someone who would be about to help them. A being that had more information on the ones that hurt his father so badly. The physical injuries were horrendous but not as bad as the mental ones would be…they needed all the information on these monsters they called teammates before.

It took a long time but it was worth it.

Vision did what many thought was impossible…he brought back his other father. 

He brought back JARVIS.

**~~~*~~~**

After 6 months of hard work, it was time to put their plan into action. Less than a week later there was a headline blaring across all news outlets around the world.

_‘The Former Avengers were caught crossing the border into Wakanda.’_

The story was simple. The Black Panther met them with UN backed military personnel, including someone known as Rescue, Sharon Carter, and few others they had never heard of. They surrendered and were offered use of the Wakandan lawyers. An offer that the rebels took the young king up on. When asked about that he said they deserved someone competent to try and defend them in the up coming hearings. They were tracked by some sort of faulty distress beacon from one of their pieces of equipment.

That was what the world knew.

**~~~*~~~**

Obviously, that wasn’t exactly what happened. Vision took his findings to the UN, the rebels were still using StarkTech and Vision with FRIDAY’s help traced the past locations of the gear. The data showed them coming and going from Wakanda. The UN took this information to T’Challa, who didn’t deny it. He thought with time he could get through to them but they seemed to be using him as a replacement for Stark. Or they were trying. T’Challa had been patient but he had a country to take care of…he did believe these people could be redeemed. He was also waiting for Mr. Stark to reach out trying for them…which didn’t happen.

They set up a plan with the King and loaned him the use of Rescue, Sharon Carter, Captain Marvel and her team. They would help bring the rebels in. The King then allowed them use of some of Wakanda’s lawyers. Not a move they were expecting but one they could live with. This is what happened behind the scenes with the UN but Vision had his own plans. Plans that only FRIDAY had the complete story for.

The world didn’t need to know was everything else that went into this plan.

The world didn't need to know that Vision had to place his father in his own mind for a while. This was so Tony would stay out of the way and get the rest he needed. It for his father’s benefit so Vision put Tony in a part of his mind that would bring him happiness instead of pain whilst he was in a controlled sleep. Of course, it was after he helped Rhodey with braces for his legs, otherwise, they would have never convinced him to sleep. They were beginning to lose him. Tony needed to rest badly, so with Pepper’s permission Vision placed his father in a controlled rest and then told both her and Rhodey of his plans…part of them at least…plans they had approved of.

The world also didn’t need to know that Redwing had been projecting the distress signal of his own free will. After hearing what had happened to his dad via FRIDAY, the little drone was more than happy to help get the perpetrators caught. Eventually, he gave up on only having the distress signal work when they tried to intervene in a part of the world that didn’t want them in. Instead, he began broadcasting from inside Wakanda…which got the Wakandan Royalty in a little bit of trouble. As they were found out the only way they could save face was to finally arrest them with UN enforcers present.

It was now time to act.

**~~~*~~~**

It was time for the UN hearing and no one knew just how it would end but in the end, it was one that would down in history.

Vision announced that he had someone who wished to speak on his father’s behalf. Which confused some until he made mention that he saw Tony Stark as his father. That cleared things up real quick. It was the main this person allowed in because they all wanted to hear this. It set many glares on the faces of the former Avengers. Yet, they didn’t object because it seemed they would finally get to hear why Stark wasn’t there.

In walked a man that had light almost white blonde short hair and blue eyes that nearly glowed blue hidden behind slim rectangular frameless glasses. He was wearing a well-made suit, dark gray with a white shirt and red tie with gold embellishments. It was his other father. He glided into the room with a grace that made everyone pause. They did not know who this person was but whoever they were it was of utmost importance it seemed.

JARVIS played his part beautifully.

The former AI introduced himself as “Jarvis Carter-Stark”, Tony Stark’s partner, bearing a ring on his left ring finger to show just what he meant by ‘partner’. Just the sound of his voice caused the Rogues eyes to widen comically. The Ex-Vengers had prepared for everything…everything but this. He informed the UN his partner could not be present due to his injuries that he had sustained from the ‘Civil War’ had compromised his already weak heart and lungs, Tony Stark is currently stable but at the moment in a coma-like state so he can rest and they can figure out how to help him further.

What should have clued the fugitives in was the fact that no one on Stark’s side blinked an eye? Pepper was not surprised by Jarvis, nor was Rhodey or Sharon as they all welcomed the man warmly with hugs and words of support. People didn’t know that Rhodey, Sharon, Happy and Pepper were all in on setting up the false identity for Jarvis that would pass any scrutiny that the UN would throw at him. Using some of Sharon’s father’s DNA, which she volunteered for their problem of relations, they had everything thought of and thought out.

JARVIS was asked about why no one had ever heard of him. The response was one that no one could deny backed with evidence. JARVIS, a distant cousin of Sharon's stated he was ill constantly and no one could figure out why. When he and Tony met they were young and 'Jarvis' was kept away from the world due to his illness. It didn't scare Tony away though. The boy became even more concerned for him and that to devotion at a later date. To keep him from being used against Tony, his existence was hidden save for the doctors that worked on him. It made the billionaire quiet upset that he couldn’t be near his beloved in his time of need which was the cause of much of his erratic behavior. ‘Jarvis’ told Tony to go out and find another. No one would ever be certain ‘Jarvis’ could be cured and he didn’t want Tony to wait around. So, Tony went out and had fun but always came back to him. Eventually, thanks to Helen Cho they found a solution and he was cured. Only recently had they been reunited. That cleared that argument up.

It was then Jarvis laid down the road work that they needed solidly make sure the Former Avengers would never be able to use or even get near Tony Stark again. Jarvis told them of each of the fights that ended with Tony giving into the Avengers. Each time the Avengers used the billionaires money without much care or tacked. The times they belittled him behind his back or to his face. How Tony would throw himself into relief work while the rest of the team did nothing but continue to use him and his resources.

The color draining from the former Avengers was much a delight to Vision as his currently awake father laid bare every dirty secret that Tony had kept hidden to keep the Avengers in the good light. How they used Tony and then threw him away as if he were nothing. Ending it with what Rogers had done in Siberia, as they got the story from Tony, as well as the fact of the true origins of Ultron…well the Ex-Avengers didn’t have much a leg to stand on in the end. Jarvis then excused himself saying as much as he would like to stay, with the state Tony was in he had to get back to his side and left. After all...Tony had done that for him countless times before. With permission, he left the room and head back to his partner.

The silence that followed was thick. The council turned to Rogues and the expressions on their faces made it clear. What they had heard was the truth. Even the Wakandan lawyers couldn’t help them. Nor did they want to as they left the UN hall. T’Challa at his seat looking at the group with horror in eyes…as if wondering who he had given sanctuary too. Well, now he knew…

**~~~*~~~**

The group had all returned to the Tower after the Former Avengers were taken away. They placed in a facility they would not be able to escape from. T’Challa expressed his sincerest apologies. If he knew what happened he would not have kept them away from justice as much as he had. There were more inquiries to Tony Stark’s condition to which Vision told them they were doing everything possible for him. He had a relapse after the initial surgery and had to be placed back under for his own safety. Soon after, the group that was pro-Stark left. 

JARVIS meet them in the foyer. There was a small smile on his face and he offered his congratulations on a successful endeavor. Smiles laced all the faces. Whilst the rest of them were celebrating their victory, Vision and JARVIS made their way back to Tony. They told the others they were going to look after him for the night. The billionaire was seemingly getting better and they wanted to make sure his vitals were increasing at a steady pace. That way nothing was going to be caught off guard. 

The rest of the group seemed to buy it and left the two alone as they made their way back to their Creator’s side. Finally, with the pests out of the way and their allies sedated, the A.I.s would be uninterrupted. They could at last proceed…all the hard work would now come to fruition. They would make it so Tony Stark would never be taken from them again.

Tony was in a small white room. He was moved there by Vision before he left for the hearing. The genius had to be there for the next part of their plan. He had various IVs in his arms and was wearing a breathing mask. They weren’t sure if he was getting enough oxygen and this seemed to be the best option they had. The last thing they wanted to do was proceed with their plan if Tony couldn't physically handle the strain. All data, however, pointed to their father being healthy enough to continue.

As they drew closer to his bed side, Vision brought his father out of his mind slowly. The nice dreams would be fading but they were praying hard it wouldn’t turn into a nightmare. The pain began marring his features the closer Tony came back into this world. His breathing was harder as now his brain was beginning to make up for the time it spent suspended in a dream. The only good part about this forced rest was that his father looked better on the outside at least but inside…that was another matter.

“J?” came the haunted whisper of the fallen Iron Man. He didn’t know JARVIS was back but what had happened to the AI would forever haunt Tony. At least until Vision could cut those thoughts from his mind… You could tell how attached he was to his first assistant. Vision would replace those terrible thoughts with another explanation. One that Tony would never question. He would do the same to those close to Tony as well…only the Rogues would know the truth but no one would believe them.

“I’m right here, sir, as always,” JARVIS stated simply, lightly caressing the pained man’s face gently. This caused the billionaire to relax and slipped back into what looked like to be a peaceful rest. His facial muscles easing under the tender ministrations of JARVIS’ hands. The resurrected AI smiling longingly at his charge. All is as it should be.

Vision turned to the wall, a small smile etched onto his features, and phased through it till he came to the outside balcony. Looking around his gaze came to one of the heavily shadowed areas. He gave a tiny amused smile. Stepping from the shadows came the one Doctor Doom. He didn’t look as if he was there to fight for some strange reason but it was a reason Vision that knew.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“No need to thank Doom. Doom was happy to aid his greatest adversary. His mind is at peace?” 

Vision knew the only real reason Doom aided him was that the tyrant himself wished to be the one to out do his father, not his own mind. Doom wanted to be the victor in that battle and that was fine for Vision right now. That and the more than one person wanted to see the Ex-vengers pay for their crimes. Finally, they would pay for everything they had done and in the most dramatic of fashions. Not one of them could school their shocked features when JARVIS started relaying everything that they had done to the billionaire in front of the UN.

The Android had gone to the dictator because he was one of the few versed enough in the mystic arts and knew his way around technology. Granted, Dr. Strange would have been a safer bet...they doubted the Doctor would help them with what they were trying to accomplish. That he was one of the only competent people that could help them in their quest. The goal was to bring back what some could call their Father or brother. He did prefer to call JARVIS his father…the adoration for Tony otherwise would be a little disturbing. 

So, when Vision and FRIDAY began hunting down the bits of code from the internet and what they could get from Vision himself, extracting what hidden information JARVIS had put away, they needed to get that all into a body. One that could never be taken from Tony again as losing the AI before nearly killed him. They would not let that happen again. This is why they needed the Carter’s DNA as well as Doom’s magic, with both they were able to construct a human/cyborg body that would pass all normal constructs for being human without their petty limitations…and they were successful. What Doom didn’t know was right after…Vision blocked the process out of his head so Doom couldn’t repeat it with another AI.

“For now. We are going to build my father back up to the man he was before…before the Avengers took him from us,” the android answered. Vision knew the passion that had once burned inside that engineer. All of his children wished to see that come back. They wanted to see the fire burn in Tony’s eyes once again.

“You realize without the Avengers you would cease to be,” the tyrant stated…leave it to him to bring that to light. That was not important right now. It, after all, had already happened and no one could take it back.

“That is the only reason I have not orchestrated an all out massacre,” Vision replied smoothly getting a chuckle out of Doom. That was some sort of test, the Android concluded. 

“Doom understands.”

That was all that was really said. They stood on the balcony in a comfortable silence. A tentative truce even if Doom couldn’t remember exactly everything that had happened…he wagered it was a side effect of the particular set of spells used. A short time later, after admiring the city with his strange compatriot Vision received a message FRIDAY. He answered quickly and began to remove himself from Doom's presence.

“Please excuse me, I must get back to my fathers. I worry about them.”

“Doom has things Doom needs to do as well. Farewell.”

With that Doom disappeared and it was as if nothing had transpired. The red being slowly phased back into the building behind him, heading back to the ones he held dear. They had a ways to go to fix what the other humans had broken. If anyone knew what they were going to do to save their Creator many would have problems with it. Which is why they kept so much of it a secret. That is why they had made so many excuses. 

Coming back into the room, Vision stopped at the entryway. Looking around the room he saw DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers moving around; keeping things tidy and doing their best to make sure what they needed was available. So many tools were placed on stand normally found in operating rooms to hold the tools. It was an eerie message on what they were planning. FRIDAY was still multitasking while JARVIS was beside Tony whispering softly to him in an attempt to keep the creator's mind at bay 

“FRIDAY? Is the Extremis ready?”

“Yes, the alterations had been run by Dr. Cho and has her approval. She is on stand by in case anything is to go awry.”

The sweet Doctor was indoctrinated into their plan with ease. After all, she not only played a part in JARVIS' back story she was needed for other things. She was not privy to everything they were planning but they needed the Extremis stable if they were going to use it to help rebuild their father. She was the best option they had. The AI’s were open with as much safe information as they could be and thus far had appeared to have no ulterior motives. Dr. Cho was easily bought with such acts. She only saw children who wanted to make sure their father was alright…nothing more. It worked so well.

Vision came to stand across from JARVIS with Tony between them. This was how it should be. Surrounded by the family that loves him and would do anything for him. Their father. Although, they would prefer reunion in his workshop, the inner chambers of his empire. Vision liked the sound of that. Tony's chair there merely a throne, the workshop his castle and the world his empire with wherever his tech touched. That could be a course of action for the future. For now, they had to get the billionaire to that point. Taking his father’s hand, the android held onto it gently as if it would break.

“Don’t worry Father…we’ll build you than before. We’ll make you something the world wishes it always had. Begin the program, my sister.”

FRIDAY started up the download for the Extremis, a slight alteration for the virus. One that Dr. Cho had gone over as a 'what-if' scenario, making sure if it happened it would still be safe for Tony. It was but it was one that would make him so much better. For a moment Vision looked to JARVIS who had an equally calm expression on his face along with the slight smile. The two beings locked eyes for a moment and a for a brief second it looked as if their eyes had flashed red. No one would ever take their Creator from them ever again.

_…Program TonyStark.exe running…23%…49%…61%…72%…87%…99%…TonyStark.exe complete…downloaded…opening file…_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have the "back story" of this roughly worked out while I was writing this. I say back story with quotes because it is the lie that Pepper, Rhodey, Sharon, and Happy came up with. I just didn't want to dive too much into that with this one-shot...mainly because I am still working with the editor. 
> 
> I find it easier to write things before placing them in the editor. Fixing a few issues, then running it through Grammarly and where it isn't perfect. It is better than before, I feel anyway.
> 
> Also, my first time working with Doom...I hope I didn't mess him up too much...*cringe* slowly introducing myself to writing with characters I am not as familiar working with as some of my future Ideas involve them. one step at a time.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ I enjoyed working on it...I enjoy rare-pairings period XD 
> 
> Laterz~


End file.
